Blake
m12.jpg Wallpapers_-_Headphone22.jpg zdsaJNLHXM7nGcUO7nqtLlo-Ikk.jpg f1260dd3f58ad8994da5a247898d3af3.jpg tumblr_mi19s2sl3V1rxp4upo1_500.jpg anime_guys_motivational_4_0_by_animeotaku45-d4ycc0h.jpg anime_face_rainjpg.jpg 155ab8ef6f6d544571766f0dc277abea.jpg Appearance Blake has messy black hair and soft but piercing purple eyes. He mostly wears a black sweater and black clothes. Personality Blake is almost always gentle and calm. He can be generous and caring but when someone hurts someone else he tends to get very angry and refuses to let them continue. He can be stubborn at times but he mostly just tries to help other people. He will defend and protect his friends with his life and doesn't really like conflict, even when he's angry at someone, he'd much rather perfer to talk the issue out instead of resort to violence. History There is nothing you need to know unless I tell you myself. Weapons and Powers He has few to no weapons. While he has a sword and can use it, he prefers to simply use his mind. And you should NEVER underestimate the power of one's mind, it is far more powerful then you would believe. It can be your escape or your prison, sometimes even both. Relationships Ember: *blush* ......She's...amazing, really. I like her.....a lot..... *blush* Mallory: My little sister. I love her so much and would do literally anything to protect her. Guardians: They're all cool, they protect children and beat Pitch, so I like them. Pitch: I hate him. He scares little kids and corrupted Ember. I. Hate. Him. Britney: *sighs* She's annoying. She's a brat. She's rude. Must I go on? K: Well, he's Britney's twin. He's annoying. He's a brat. He's rude. Sibunafoeye: She's an amazing friend. She helped Ember is just an amazing person. Pheonix: He's cool. He taught me how to fight with my sword and Mjiolnir. He's a great friend. (If you want to be on the list, tell me and I will add you. I'm not done with the list yet.) Quotes *"Never underestimate the power of one's mind. It can be your escape or your prison, and sometimes it can be both." -Blake to K. *"It's never too late. Not really. And you can always start over or change, for better or worst." -Blake to Ember. *"I believe there's a little bit of good in everyone. However, I also believe there's a little bit of bad as well. There's always a little truth in every lie, and a little lie in every truth." *"If you give up now, you'll never know what could have been." *"Fact is, everyone is going to use you for your power. But it's not really that they're 'using' you, but more like...they find what you can do useful. But everyone still wants to control. I'm not even sure why, why control and power is so important. Lets face it, no one, and I really mean no one is using their full power. No one. Not a single person. If they did everyone who have been destroyed and killed by now. No one is using their full power, so why is it so important to everyone? Why is it always so important to be the 'most powerful'? Everyone is powerful, even if they keep their power hidden, they're still very powerful, so I don't understand why it's so important to everyone to be known as 'the most powerful'." -Blake to Pheonix. *"Ember, do you know why we were born on this world? Or why we're humans instead of animals? Why we're still alive, even after everything that's happened?" (Blake) "...No. Why?" (Ember) (Blake *smiles goofily*) "I have no clue." Trivia *Blake's name means 'Light; Dark' Sources Probably https://www.pinterest.com/pin/402650022908172387/ In the slideshow (in order of images): 1) http://galaica.deviantart.com/art/Kirito-Render-320497301 2) http://www.deviantart.com/art/Render-Guy-listening-to-music-Anime-310519800 3) https://www.pinterest.com/pin/263882859390655265/ or http://pidivn.com/anh-dep-3/hinh-anh-anime-kirito-39969-tai-ve/ 4) http://carpooling.brauksimkopa.lv/welcome/index/120727 5) Couldn't find the source, if you know, leave it in the comments. 6) Original: http://animeotaku45.deviantart.com/art/Anime-guys-Motivational-4-0-299547089 Edited/cropped by Ember. 7) http://weheartit.com/entry/group/2055058 (the source link on weheartit.com isn't working so it might not be the actual source.) 8) Maybe here but I don't know: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/295056213059643600/ If there are any sources missing or untrue, leave it in the comments and it'll be fixed. Category:Fangirl111 Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Guardians Category:Good